


Devil is Deep Water, The  (And I'm in Way Over my Head)

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-05
Updated: 2004-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-30 10:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15094508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: She can't tell where she ends and he begins.





	Devil is Deep Water, The  (And I'm in Way Over my Head)

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**The Devil is Deep Water (And I'm in Way Over my Head)**

**by:** keladryb

**Character(s):** Toby, Andi  
**Pairing(s):** Toby/Andi  
**Category(s):** Drabble, Romance, Angst  
**Rating:** ADULT  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own them.  If I did, I'd be rich.  This story contains descriptions of sexual activity.  If you're offended by such material or not of legal age to view it, read something else.  
**Summary:** She can't tell where she ends and he begins.  
**Written:** May, 2004  
**Feedback:** Cherished.  
**Author's Note:**   For tww100's challenge #45, "Day".   Title from Emmylou Harris' _I Don't Wanna Talk About it Now_.  


She's drowning in him at two in the afternoon on what was once their bed. Lips, tongues, arms, legs tangling until she can't tell where she ends and he begins. She cries out as his teeth graze her nipple and he grunts when he settles between her legs. It's been so long since anyone has done this for her, and it's all happening so fast -- too fast --   
  
"Stop," she cries. "Too much."  
  
He looks crawls up her body, and she thinks she should tell him _why_ , but then he's inside of her, and all thoughts of fertility drugs are forgotten.  



End file.
